Sons of the Twilight
by beelzemongirl
Summary: What happens when the Cullen Family takes Bella to Charming California to visit an old friend? Craziness, especially when a member of the Sons of Anarchy is attacked by a new kind of werecreature. Can the SOA and the Cullens get to the bottom of this?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing for now except ideas.

"So…this is Charming?" Bella Swan asked when she got out of her truck with her boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

"You bet. Carlisle's a friend of a local club owner and god knows we haven't seen him and the others for forever and a day" Edward answered.

"Do they know about you guys being-".

"Vampires? Yeah, Clay knows, so does Jem and Jax. The others…not really. I think Jax might've slipped it to Opie, but nothing's ever too sure with the SOA".

Bella pulled a strand of hair away from her eyes and took out her suitcase. "SOA?".

"Sons of Anarchy…they're a local motorcycle club. Nothing big or out of the ordinary. Clay runs the Redwood Original and happens to be the SOA's leader".

"Okay, should I be intimidated by these guys?".

"Depends…do you stereotype?".

"What?".

"Do you picture them as these big, scary guys?".

"Should I?".

"No, because Clay hates it when people stereotype him, kinda like how vampires hate it".

"Oh…that makes sense. So how do Carlisle and Clay know each other?".

"They were friends when Carlisle graduated from med school down here in Charming before we moved up to Forks".

"Oh…another fact that makes sense".

"Hey, you guys ready to meet the SOA? They're really nice guys when you get to know them" Esme joined up with the two followed by Carlisle, Asher, Rosalie, Emmet, and Alice.

"Yeah, anything I should know?" Bella asked, "Anything Edward hasn't told me already?".

"The SOA members are really good people, but don't do anything to make any of them angry. You don't want an SOA member as your enemy" Carlisle told her.

"Why?".

"Reasons you'll learn here in a while. Alright, let's get our stuff inside and let's go meet up with the SOA" Carlisle directed the Cullen family into the Cullen family summer home.

A/N: Hopefully I got all the character names down right. I'm not a huge Twilight fan, so I don't know all the details and names. Hopefully I did okay. See ya!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas and such…I wish I owned something. But I don't right now.

It was just another day at the garage…doing constant work on both cars and bikes, but Clay Morrow knew that the Cullens were here in Charming. They just couldn't come right now due to their "condition" as he told the other SOA members. They wouldn't come to see them until at least nightfall. He gazed at his cell phone nervously.

"C'mon Carlisle…call me" he thought.

Like a charm, it rang. "Hey" he said.

"Clay? Is it you?" it was Esme.

"Yes ma'am it is. Where's Carlisle?".

"We're just resting up from the trip. Alice says to tell Jax hi".

"Got it. So…when can I expect to see ya?".

"We'll be heading out at sundown. Will that be alright?".

"That's perfect, ma'am. See ya then".

"Alright. See ya Clay. Oh, don't forget to tell Gem that we're here".

"She already knows".

"Thanks a lot".

"Not a problem" Clay hung up and Jax walked in.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Esme" Clay answered.

"Wait, Esme Cullen?" Jax sat down.

"Believe it".

"Is Carlisle with her? What about the others?".

"Well…duh, Jax. God knows Carlisle and Esme don't go anywhere without each other or their kids".

"Clay…you know their not their kids exactly".

Clay shrugged. "Well, it's kinda hard not to say that they aren't their kids. Granted, Rosalie's a bit of a bitch, but…".

"Clay! You said you liked Rosalie!".

"I respect her, as the tough girl in the family. Oh, which reminds me, Alice says hi".

"Alice? The family psychic?".

"Yep".

"I thought she hated me".

Clay shrugged. "Guess she doesn't now".

"Well…when they comin'?".

'They're leavin' to come here at around sundown".

"Perfect. Does ma know they're comin'?".

"Yeah, she knows".

"Makes things better".

"Yeah, a little. Remember the last time she was here?".

"Ah…Rosalie again. Man, and we thought ma hitting that girl in the face with a skateboard was bad".

"Which is why we have to make sure that doesn't happen again. God knows what'll happen if Rosalie tries to pull that crap again".

"Agreed…so, you want us to straighten up the club before they come?".

"Nah, we got plenty of time for that".

"Hey" Tara came in, "What'd I miss?".

"We're gonna be having guests over here in a little while" Jax answered.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time?".

Clay shook his head. "No, we might actually need you later on. They're leavin' their place at around sundown, so we'll need to straighten up a tad around here in about an hour. For now, just hang tight".

"Alright…I'll stick around. Why aren't they coming sooner?".

"Uh…" Jax looked at Clay.

"They have this thing about sunlight, really bothers their skin, makes it really…shiny I should say".

Tara looked confused, but took it. "Alright, I'll just hang here".

With that she left, leaving Jax and Clay immensely relieved.

"Works like a charm".

"Wonder how long it'll take her to figure out the truth".

"Never…If Carlisle finds out we exposed his family's secret to the rest of Charming, the results won't be pretty. Trust me, you don't a vampire as your enemy, Jax. Take it from someone who knows".

A/N: I think this is a little OOC, but I hope it's okay. It'll get good in the next few chapters, I promise. See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas and OCs that will appear later in the story.

Just as Clay predicted, the Cullens arrived at nightfall to the club. He noticed there were two new faces, Emmet and Bella. But he didn't take note of them at first. He wanted to get a good look at Carlisle, who he hadn't seen in well over four years.

"Alright, nobody makes an idiot out of themselves" Clay glared over at Eddie, "And don't ask them for things, guys, leave that to me. Jax, you know what they like, get it out, will ya?".

Jax nodded and got up to get the deer blood they had collected over the years in case the Cullens were to come back. They weren't the kind of vampires who drank human blood, rather the blood of animals. That was what got Jax from the start, made him believe the Cullens weren't a threat to anyone. He was sure his own father, John, had known Carlisle and the other Cullens at one point, but he never said anything about them in his journals. Not as far as Jax read.

"So…this is where they hang out at?" Bella joined the Cullens outside the clubhouse, not sure exactly what to expect, "So, do we just go in?".

Carlisle shook his head. "The Sons will only let us in if we're invited by Clay. He has to invite us personally".

"Speaking of which" a voice, Clay's, interrupted, "Why don't you come inside now?".

"Clay Morrow…".

"Carlisle Cullen…been a while hasn't it? Where you been?".

"Up in Forks, as always".

"You still live there? I keep telling you guys need a new place".

"Forks is the only place where we haven't been driven out. You know what happened when we tried living here in Charming".

Clay nodded. "Good point. Alright, let's head inside. We kept plenty of deer blood for you guys. The others don't know what it really is".

"Thank you" Carlisle nodded, "For keeping our secret".

"Hey, I made a promise that I would. I don't go back on that".

That was when he finally noted Emmet and Bella. "I don't think I've seen these guys before. They new?".

"Oh, Clay, allow me to introduce our newest "vegetarian", Emmet. He hangs around Alice most of the time. He's a really soft spoken guy" Carlisle said.

"And the girl?" Clay eyed Bella.

"Oh, this is Bella Swan. Edward's girlfriend. She's human".

"Nice to meet ya, Bella" Clay extended his hand.

Bella hesitantly shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Mister Clay".

"Please, just Clay".

"Nice to meet you then".

Clay looked at Edward. "She's a keeper, Ed".

"She's a little shy about this. She's never been to California before".

"Really? Well, I'll tell the guys to go easy on ya. We're not that bad, I promise".

With that settled, Clay led them inside where the others were waiting. Jax had just gotten back with the blood, and was surprised to see Emmet and Bella. Newbies…

"Carlisle!" Gem ran up to Carlisle and hugged him, "It's been a while. It's good to see you again".

She released Carlisle and did the same for Esme, Asher, and Edward. When Gem got to Rosalie, the two just stared at each other.

"Gemma…".

"Rosalie…".

They simply nodded to each other and Gem regarded Bella and Emmet.

"Welcome to the Cullen family, Emmet. Esme's sent me e-mails about you".

"Glad to be here, Miss Gem".

Gemma then hugged Emmet. "So respectful…you're learning quick".

"Yeah, it's an idea that we try to drill into all their heads" Esme told her.

Gemma let go of Emmet and turned to Bella. "Hm…haven't seen this one either. She new?".

"She's Ed's girlfriend, babe" Clay answered.

"Oh…so you're technically a part of the family. Well…good to meet ya Bella" Gem, shockingly, embraced her too.

"Told Ed she's a keeper. What do you think?" Clay asked.

"I think she it too" Gem turned to Edward, "You better keep a hold of her, Ed".

"Don't plan on me losing her anytime soon".

"Alice" Jax spoke up, "Hey".

Alice smiled. "Hey there, Jax. How you been?".

"I've been great".

"And Abel?".

"He's great. He's a lot better than he has been".

"It's good to see you again" Alice embraced Jax.

"You guys thirsty?" Chibs spoke up.

Alice immediately let go of Jax and practically jumped on Chibs.

"Chibs!".

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Alice".

Little did anyone else know, Alice had a small thing for Chibs, nothing major. But he meant something to her, something special.

"Alright, not trying to be mean, but could you get off me? You're kinda heavy, Alice".

"Chibs has a girlfriend!" Opie teased.

Chibs faced him and flipped him the finger.

"Oooo, you just got told" Bella said, "You gonna take that?".

Opie shrugged. "Might as well. Nothin' to do about it".

"Well, all in all, it's good to see you guys" Clay eyed Bella again and nodded, "All of you".

Bella smiled. This was acceptance. The Cullens and SAMCRO, they were a team, and a very good one at that.

A/N: Well, things are about to get a little better when I introduce an OC next chapter. One that's bound to cause problems for both the Cullens and the SOA. See ya then!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas and an OC, Flame. Now, on with the chapter.

Gun running was never an easy business. The Cullens knew that every bit as much as SAMCRO did. In the early days of SAMCRO, Carlisle had actually helped transport guns from one location to another. It was a past that he didn't refer to all that much, but one he would have to soon resurrect.

It was too bright for the Cullens to be out right now, but Bella decided she wanted to see what all SAMCRO did when they weren't tending the club. She even asked if they could fix up her truck a little. Jax gladly accepted her offer.

Just as Jax was fixing up, a red haired woman on a nice, black harley came in. He immediately stopped and Bella could almost smell the tension in the air.

"Oh god…what the hell does she want now?" Jax muttered half to himself.

Like said, the woman's hair was fire red and her eyes piercingly brown. She wore mostly black leather and looked about Gem's age. She was obviously a veteran of motorcycle clubs.

"Who is she?" Bella asked.

"Her nickname's Flame. Her daughter's leader of a rival gang" Jax answered, "Clay's not gonna be too happy about this. Stay here, don't do anything with her. If she stares at you, ignore her".

Jax went inside to get Clay as Flame dismounted her motorcycle. Bella already sensed trouble and tried to make herself unnoticeable. Too bad her attempts were in vain. Flame easily discovered her by her truck.

"You're not a crow. In fact, I've never seen you in Charming, sweetheart. You new?" her voice sounded like poisonous honey.

"I'm here visiting with friends" Bella answered.

"Hm, shame. You look like you'd make a great Fury".

Bella simply nodded like that made perfect sense. Just as she started to feel a little comfortable, Clay, Chibs, and Jax came out of the club to find Flame standing next to Bella.

"Well look who it is? The Fury queen herself coming to linger with the Crows. What do you want, Flame?" Clay asked but then looked at Bella, "You might wanna get away for a little bit, Bell".

"No, let the girl stay, I may need a witness" Flame interrupted, "I believe you and your boys have forgotten our territorial boundaries".

"No. We know that you and the Furies rule most of the western part of Charming. As you already know, we have yet to interfere on any of yours or your daughter's affairs" Clay replied.

"Then why is it that I keep finding your gun runners going through our turf?".

"Gun runners?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, Jax, take her outta here" Clay said.

"No, I wanna stay" Bella objected.

"Bell, this is not the time and place for this. Things could get ugly. Jax…please".

Jax nodded. "Alright" he grabbed Bella by her arm lightly, "I'll explain later, but you can't tell anyone anything, especially Carlisle".

Bella nodded and followed Jax into the garage. The two watched Clay and Flame argue, with Bella wondering why Flame was so territorial.

"Hey Jax, are motorcycle gangs usually this territorial?".

"Not usually, but the Furies…man, they are some over territorial bitches".

"Why?".

Jax shrugged. "No one knows. Clay knows all about their society though. They don't run guns, they just try to get by in the world. Flame used to, but after Stella took over things got quiet for them".

"Stella?".

"Oh, well, the Furies motorcycle club is actually made up of three families. Stella's, Flame's, and, of course, Electra's. Stella was leader before Electra, but after she had Chelsea, Electra took over. Then Amazon, Flame's daughter, kicked Electra's ass to gain the title of "Queen". Things have just been quiet. We don't usually hear from them except for when a gun deal involves us going over the west side of Charming".

"Gun deals?".

"Again, I'll explain later".

"So…do Clay and Flame hate each other or something?".

"No…no, not really. They actually have a deep seated respect for each other. When we went to war with the Mayans once, Flame gladly offered to help us".

"The Mayans?".

"Another gang. They've been kinda quiet as of late too".

The two watched the rest of the argument in silence. Jax was sniggering a little.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Oh, Clay knows he can't win this. He made the bargain with her, and he's gotta hold his half up".

She looked confused.

"Another thing I'll explain later".

Finally, it ended with Flame mounting her bike again and leaving. Clay and Chibs headed back in to find Bella and Jax waiting.

"Well, what was the bitch complaining about now?" Jax asked.

"Apparently, we forgot our little bargain with her. She's not taking anything this time, but she says we need to watch our backs" Clay answered.

"Why? What the heck can she do?" Bella asked.

"Don't know…but I'd take her warning seriously. If I know Flame at all, which I do, she'll try something if we go past her border line again".

"We're not afraid of her!" Jax said.

Chibs left then, not sure what to think of the situation. Clay concluded his report.

"Like said, Jax, you don't want a vampire as your enemy".

"But she's not a vampire".

"No, but that doesn't mean she can't do some serious shit. She'll mess us all up if it means defending what's hers and her daughter's".

"Okay, Clay, enlighten me…are there only girls in the Furies?" Bella asked.

"No. They have at least four guys on their team. One is the "dominant male" nicknamed Flash. One jackass you don't wanna mess with".

"Why?".

"He's just kinda…stupid, let's just say".

"Well, if he's high ranking, there's no way he can be that dumb".

"Trust me when I say this, Bell. Flash…is…stupid. He's more brawny than brainy, trust me".

"Do you ever fight with the Furies?" Bella asked.

"Serious fight? No, not really. They can be valuable when they choose to be, and at times when we need their support, Amazon and Flame are more than ready to stand with us".

"Oh. You think she'll be back?".

"Not if we're really careful. Hell hath no Fury like a Fury ignored".

A/N: How was that? I ripped the names of some OCs from another favorite show of mine called Lemur Kingdom. The Furies are an actual Ringtail Lemur troupe, which will come in handy later. See ya!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still own nothing except ideas and OCs.

Flame came back to the Furies clubhouse after settling her daughter's ordeal with SAMCRO. Amazon, the young leader of the Furies, stood at attention at the approach of her mother.

Amazon was definitely her mother's child. Her hair was also fire colored, but her eyes were a light amber color. Her figure was trim and decent. She would make a great athlete if she wasn't running the Furies.

"Well?" she asked.

"Morrow agrees that it won't happen again".

"You didn't send them the right kind of message? Mother, we're supposed to be in league with SAMCRO, we shouldn't have to put up with Morrow and his crap!".

"Sherry Amazon! You know Clay comes in handy every now and then. We need human allies, you know that!".

"Humans are weak and simple minded".

"You didn't say that about Flash when you marked him".

"Hey, we needed the muscle, you know it".

"So…what would you have done?".

"Maybe raided their club, just like what our animal counterparts would've done".

"The Cullens are here".

At that, Amazon got quiet. Vampires were here…not a good sign for her and her group.

"What do we do now?" Amazon asked.

"You're the leader, come up with something".

"Well, as long as they don't know what we are, they can't hurt us. So let's try to keep our distance from them".

'They psychic one may be able to know the truth about us".

"But will she expose us is the question" Flame pointed out.

"I'm not sure. I don't enough about the Cullens to be too sure of that".

"What'll you do?".

Amazon thought minute. "Have Flash and Stella keep a close watch on SAMCRO and the Cullens. With their judgments, I'll make mine".

A/N: I know my OCs are a little suspicious seeming, but trust me, they're not all bad. Next chapter: Alice has a disturbing vision about Chibs.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I hate these things…I still own nothing but OCs.

Alice had almost always had a thing for Chibs. It started out as any other ordinary crush, just a friendship that evolved into a brother-sister thing. But somehow, someone had learned about the Cullens and their secret and Alice was forced to leave her best friend behind. From there, it just kinda grew out. She tried to forget Chibs, but couldn't.

She hardly ever had visions about SAMCRO, but being back there must've done something. Her visions were now highly descriptive. She could understand everything.

_It was dark out, and raining. Chibs was on his way back to the club from probably another gun deal, but stopped when he saw a group of young women on the side of the road, looking as if they needed help. Two were red heads, the third was a blonde who deeply resembled Rosalie, but it wasn't her. _

_"You ladies need some help?" he asked. _

_"As a matter of fact, we do" the blonde answered. _

_All three women suddenly started to change shape to the form of large, furry monsters with black and white striped tails. The fur itself was a light brown or deep gray. Their ears were pointed and eyes shining yellow in the dark. They attacked Chibs, clawing at him all over. In the end, he was nothing but a bloody heap, but he was alive. The women changed back just as he passed out. _

_"What do we do?" the blonde asked, "Is he dead?". _

_One of the red heads, the younger, shook her head. "No sister, he's alive. That, mother, is conveying the right message. As for what to do with him, leave him. The other SOA members will have to leave the safety of their clubhouse to find him. I'll have Electra put him on our border". _

"CHIBS!" Alice screamed as her vision faded.

"Alice, are you alright?" Emmet asked.

"We need to get to the club, now".

Little did they know, but a pair of yellow eyes was watching them…

Back in the Furies territory, Electra, the over thrown queen, was watching as Chelsea and Gizmo, two youngsters of the group, duke it out. Amazon was away, which actually put Snowflake (Carol) in charge, but Electra had already done away with that.

She was known for her aggressive temper. If anyone was a bitch in the Furies, Electra was the biggest bitch. Her hair was jet black and her skin pale. Her figure wasn't as trim as Amazon's but it was a little more muscular. Her eyes always flashed the same dangerous blue shade. As queen, she had crushed all opposition. As a subordinate, she tried to make herself seem useful to the group. Originally, the woman had been exiled by Amazon. She kept a close eye on the SOA, waiting for the right time to ask Clay if she could join. But…there was no chance. Electra later redeemed herself by saving Amazon's one year old son, Orinoco, from the Mayans when they raided their old clubhouse.

Chelsea was Stella's daughter. A spoiled brat, she was a complete nuisance to everyone, including her own mother, who had given up her role as leader to Electra because of her. She was strong, thank goodness, and would probably give Amazon a good run for her money someday. Her hair was short and dark brown and her eyes dull green. She had freckles all over her face, giving her the nickname Ginger. Nowadays she spent her time making Gizmo's life hell.

Gizmo was Amazon's older son, and not exactly her favorite. He was almost abandoned by her because she had wanted Electra's role as leader. Luckily she became more attentive after she overthrew Electra. Gizmo had the family's signature red hair, but his eyes were piercingly goldenrod, like his father, Flash. Chelsea was bent on making his life hell, although his mother had done that enough as it was.

The two had been born like the rest of the group (most of the others were marked), so they had more experiences with their changes than what one would think. Even on those nights, they still fought. Stella and Amazon tried to keep them separated, but Electra's secret provoking wasn't helping.

"So…who you bettin' on now?" Milton, a new member of the group, asked.

"Chelsea. You?" Electra countered.

"Ditto".

"Hm…pity, he's male and he can't even touch her".

"I could barely touch you!".

"That's because you're weak, Milton".

"That's what you think".

"What I think?" Electra faced him, "I know, Milton".

"That's not what you thought last year…".

"Shut up, that was a one shot deal".

"Right…".

"Electra!" Amazon had returned with Flame, "Separate them!".

Milton acted immediately and split the two up. Electra cocked her head.

"See? No harm done".

"No harm done?! Electra, you know those two hate each other. You know to keep them away from each other!".

"Look Sherry, they're fine".

"It's Amazon to you, Electra. Get out of my chair, now!".

Electra shrugged her shoulders. "No…no I don't think I will".

"GET…OUT…NOW!".

"MAKE ME!".

With that, Amazon descended hard on Electra and started pounding and clawing the hell out of Electra. The one thing standing in her way of uniting the families once and for all was this annoying skank right here. Why she tolerated her, she didn't know. But Amazon wasn't about ready to let Electra take what she had rightfully gained from her. When Electra finally submitted and slunked off, Amazon took her place in the leadership seat.

"Why do I bother?".

A/N: So now you know how some of the members of the Furies interact. And who do you think attacks Chibs and why (Though that's kinda obvious)? Next chapter: Alice and Emmet get to the SOA clubhouse to try to warn them about her vision, but will they get there in time?


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas.

Alice and Jasper thankfully made it to the club just before the guys were getting ready to leave. It was good thing that it was dark out too. Alice spotted Chibs as he was walking out.

"Chibs!" she yelled and ran to him.

"Alice? You okay?" he noticed she looked distressed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No…no, not really. Listen, I just had a vision. You were attacked by these three werecreatures when you were on your way back from I guess some sort of gun deal. It was raining, and there were these three women. You pulled over and asked them if they needed help. They transformed into these monsters, and…and…Chibs it was terrible!" Alice embraced him, crying out her worry.

"Hey, I'm alright, Alice. Nothing bad's gonna happen to me, I promise" Chibs stroked a hand through her short hair gently.

"What if something were to happen to you and you just…disappeared? Chibs, I'd miss you too much. When we were forced to leave Charming…it was bad enough I lost you then".

"Like said, I'm not going anywhere, Alice. I can promise you that. Did you really miss me that bad?".

Alice moved so she was looking right in his eyes. "Yes, I did. I wanted to mark you as a vampire so you could come with us, but…Carlisle kinda talked me out of it. Plus I thought about it and decided that it would be best to not curse you".

"Curse me? Alice…if I could've gone with you, I would've, but Clay needed me here. He still does".

"But…what if I…" Alice couldn't bring herself to ask as she released Chibs and looked away.

"Alice, you never needed me. You're a vampire, you're stronger than that. I know you are".

"What's going on here?" Jax interrupted.

"Alice just had a vision about me and wanted to warn us" Chibs answered, "We're okay, I promise".

"You sure?".

Chibs nodded, but Jax turned his attention to Alice.

"What was it about? Clay's probably gonna wanna know".

"There's lycanthropes in Charming. What kind, I don't know. But as far as I know, there's three, all women. Two red heads and a blonde. Sound familiar?".

"It does, as a matter of fact" Clay interrupted, "Sounds like Flame, Amazon, and Snowflake".

"Who?".

"The Furies, rival gang, mostly women. They do a bunch of sick shit".

"Clay, you sure it's them?" Chibs asked.

"Have any of Alice's visions been wrong?" Clay asked.

"Some have been misread, but not ever exactly wrong".

"Alright then, I don't doubt this".

Suddenly, the four heard a noise coming from behind the trash can not too far away. But when they looked, nothing was there.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Clay asked.

"I don't know" Alice answered.

A/N: Alright, I talked to my boyfriend this morning and I found that it's Jasper that keeps hanging around Alice. I totally forgot! Emmet hangs around with Rosalie. Sorry for any confusion! Next Chapter: Clay steps into the Furies territory and tries to interrogate Amazon.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but OCs.

Jax, Clay, and Alice left the club after the strange incident with the trash. Suspicions were high, especially on Clay's part. If he knew Amazon or Flame at all, they'd be the ones to do something like this. Sending out others to spy on their activity, that wasn't exactly like Amazon, but still…

The Furies were heading out again when they noticed the three approaching their borders. Amazon knew this was going to be trouble.

"What the hell are you doing on our border, Morrow?" Amazon asked.

"We need to ask you a few things, Sherry. Carol, Lynn, you two might wanna stay here too" Clay answered.

Snowflake and Flame had no intention on leaving in the first place. Flash, Stella, Electra, Chelsea, Gizmo, Apollo, and Orinoco also had no intention on leaving. Each, in one form or another, was related to the ones who were about to be interrogated. They couldn't and wouldn't leave without them.

"We need to know if one of your guys was out at our club tonight." Clay asked.

"No, why would any of them want to go? We weren't invited on to your territory" Snowflake was quick to defend her sister.

"Carol, I was asking her. Not you. Answer me, Sherry".

"Go screw yourself, Morrow".

"Yeah, I know you'd like to".

Flash was getting extremely pissed. This was his leader, his queen, that this outsider, this…human…was disrespecting. The nerve of him! Flash was ready to change, but Electra jammed her nails into his arm.

"Let it go" she mouthed, without actually saying it.

He let his anger die as the situation continued to get heated.

"Now, now, let's not get this too out of proportion, gents…" Amazon then noticed Alice, "And ladies. But as my sister said, no. None of us were over there at all tonight. What made you think there was?".

"Alice here had a vision that you and your mother and sister were lycanthropes. Tell me, are you?".

"No, we're not. Plus, we'd never step off our border unless invited by you or someone else of SAMCRO. That was a part of your agreement with my mother, which I am now clearly holding up".

"Kinda funny, seeing as how Flame showed up at the garage earlier on your business uninvited" Jax interrupted.

"That's a different matter altogether. If we must step on without an invitation, it must be with a reason. I thought SAMCRO violated the agreement, and so my mother confronted Clay about it. Is it wrong to have suspicions and seek answers to clear names? If you ask me, it's similar to what you're doing right now".

Jax didn't say anything. Amazon had beaten him, so there was no point in words now.

"Alright…we're finished here, guys. See Alice, no harm done. Maybe this was a false alarm".

"This wasn't a false alarm, Clay. I know what I saw and I saw those three attacking Chibs in the vision".

"You mean that awesome guy with the slight accent? He's kinda hot" Snowflake said.

Alice started seething. That Bitch! The nerve of her, saying that about her love interest!

"Don't make me get Jasper and the other guys out here! I'll make sure they kick your pretty little ass!".

"Bring 'em on!" Amazon stepped close to Alice, "We could use some more males here".

Alice spat on Amazon and Flash acted, pulling her away from Alice.

"You will show our leader the respect she deserves!".

"Yeah, none, you big dumbass!".

"Hey!" Clay intervened and looked at Alice, "You, calm down. Jax, take her home. I'll be back shortly".

"Got it. C'mon Alice".

The Furies and Clay watched them leave. When they were out of sight, Clay turned his attention to Amazon.

"Sherry, I swear, if any of your little boyfriends, or any of your family hurt any member of Cullen family or even think about attacking one of my guys…there's gonna be hell to pay".

"Please…we wouldn't touch them to scratch them!" Amazon replied.

"Good, and let's keep it that way".

He took off, leaving an angered air around the Furies.

A/N: That wasn't too bad. If you haven't caught on to it, Alice really likes Chibs and will stand up for him no matter what. Next chapter: Clay confronts Alice about her feelings for Chibs. See ya then!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas and OCs.

"Alice!" Esme was the first to spot Jax and Alice as they were making their way back to the SAMCRO clubhouse, "Where have you been? We were worried sick about you!".

"We had to investigate something about another group" Alice turned to Carlisle, "We have a problem. There's lycanthropes here in Charming".

"What kind?".

"I don't know. They weren't werewolves I'll tell you that".

"Then what could they have possibly been?" Bella asked.

"There's more to lycanthropes than werewolves out there. It's the same concept with each type, just different animals. Lions, bears, bats, even. But then there's one kind, a very rare, almost driven to extinction kind" Carlisle explained.

"Carlisle, you're not thinking" Esme assumed.

"I am…were-ringtails. They base their society on their animal counterparts. Clay, you might wanna do some research on Ringtail Lemurs. You might find something".

"Yeah, I'll, uh…be sure to do that. Hey, can I borrow Alice for a little bit? I gotta talk to her about something…preferably in private".

"Of course" Carlisle nodded.

Alice followed Clay inside and that was when the question was asked.

"Alright, I'm not gonna sugar coat this, or try to confuse you. I'm just gonna ask plain and simple: Do you like Chibs? I mean like as in love, so…".

Alice sat down. "I don't know. I liked him when we lived here in Charming the first time. You knew that".

"Yeah, that was kinda evident, seeing as how Gem and I were the two who kept asking when you were gonna go out".

"At any rate…When we left Charming and moved to Forks, I tried to forget him, especially when Jasper was brought into the picture. Carlisle thought he and I would hook up and for a while we did, but…I couldn't forget Chibs. I wanted to turn him, Clay. That's how deep I got. I wasn't gonna ask him out, at least not without asking you first".

"You've always had my permission, kid. I actually think" he sat down next to her, "He was waiting on you".

"What do you mean?".

"He hasn't slept with anyone, anyone, since you left. He's been saving himself for you, kid".

"How do you know it's me? It could be someone else".

"Doubt it. You're really the only chick he's ever gotten really close to. It was only natural that you and Chibs would click. It just took you a while to catch on to it".

"So…do you think it'll actually work between me and him?".

Clay shrugged. "It's a chance you gotta take. Emmet's usually the risk taker, but I think you got what it takes".

Alice smiled and actually hugged him. "Alright, I'll ask him out…eventually, but I will. Thanks, Clay. I appreciate it".

"Hey, I'm here when you need me".

As much as he liked to keep his brutal reputation up, Clay had to admit to himself that he was fond of all the Cullen kids. Alice, of course, was probably his favorite out of the Cullen kids. She almost made him wish he had a daughter of his own. But this was okay too. She would be alright.

"Okay…tender moment aside, you go out there and when you get the courage, go after him. I doubt, severely, he'll say no".

"But what about Esme and Carlisle? What'll they think?".

"Who cares? As long as you're happy, that's all that should matter".

Alice nodded, let him go, and they both stood up.

"Well, I got research to do, and you got a man to ask out. Wish us luck".

"The best of it".

A/N: Had to make a moment, sorry if it was kinda bad and this chapter was vague. Were-ringtails are purely made up by me. If they existed, that would be amazing, and I'd probably want to own one. I love Lemurs! And polar bears…Alright, next chapter: Alice's vision becomes a reality(But it happens to someone different) and Edward, Bella, and Jax are determined to find out what's really going on. Who and what are the Furies? And are they really lycanthropes? Keep reading to find out!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas and OCs.

Things seemed to get quieter with the Furies after Clay interrogated Amazon and her group about being Lycanthropes. But it didn't stay quiet for long. Eddie went missing about two weeks later, and there was no sign of him anywhere on SAMCRO Territory. They tried splitting up and looking for him, that didn't work. The Cullens and Bella even tried to help, but oddly enough to no avail.

"Do you think that maybe…Eddie might've fallen victim to my vision?" Alice asked Chibs.

"I wouldn't doubt it. They knew I'd be a harder target, so they go for the rookies. Wouldn't surprise me one bit".

At that, his cell phone rang. It was Jax, and he had an update on Eddie.

"Guys, I found him. He's on the Fury border. He doesn't look pretty…I promise".

Chibs looked at Alice. "Jax…he's found him. "When is he ever pretty?".

"Right now isn't the time for jokes. He's all scratched up and he looks like he's lost a lot of blood. I've already sent for an ambulance. Listen, you guys need to get down here and check this out. It's terrible".

"We'll be there in a sec. Alice…get the other Cullens up, we got a problem".

"What the hell happened here?!" Clay asked when he and the others arrived.

"Looks like he got into some tussle with some sort of animal" Opie put his two sense into the situation.

"No…this wasn't an animal. Most animals have claws, these are nail marks" Carlisle told them on further inspection.

"So…he was mauled by people?" Bella asked.

"Not precisely. Primates, they don't have claws, they have nails like we do. Lemurs are included, with the exception of a thumb claw on each foot".

"The Toilet claw" Clay added.

Carlisle stood. "I see someone's done his research".

"Toilet claw?" Jax asked.

"It's a claw found on each foot. Granted, no one knows how it got its name, but it makes an ideal grooming tool slash ear pick".

"But in Were-Ringtails, they can be used for fighting as well. He's lucky, the toilet claw of a were-ringtail can dig deep" Esme told them.

"Okay, can we go now? This has nothing to do with us" Rosalie noted.

"No, this could have everything to do with us".

"What about? It's a bunch of angry monkey-people".

"Primates, not monkeys, there's a difference".

"Whatever!".

Bella stopped her from leaving. "Look, this guy needs us. Everyone does. First it's Eddie, you don't know who could be next".

"Sure as hell ain't gonna be us".

"Bella's right. We need to find out what's going on. If the Furies are Were-Ringtails, they're not playing around. They mean business. We gotta discourage them" Alice added.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll stick around".

"Good, we might need you guys".

It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived and took Eddie off. Rita went with them, just in case if Eddie woke up so that he would have a familiar face to work with it all. Edward, Bella, and Jax stole quick glances at each other. This was up to them.

A/N: Hope that was okay. Next chapter: A full moon rises in Charming, and the Furies go on the move, but not without Bella, Jax, and Edward doing investigations of their own. See ya then.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas and OCs.

The next night, the Furies gathered at their own clubhouse. With the full moon on the rise, the group was more than ready to change. This would be Gizmo's and Chelsea's first transformation, being thirteen years old now. For them, it was about to be a baptism in fire. They would lose all human sense for now and become full fledged animals.

"Brothers, sisters…we are here now, and the moon is rising. We have been accused of attacking one of their numbers…will we allow this to stand?!" Amazon asked.

"Hell no!" Flash yelled.

"Will we let them push us around forever? HUH?! We can be humans…or we can be Lemurs!".

With that said and done, the Furies followed Amazon outside and got in the trees surrounding the club. Each member suddenly started glowing and when it faded, a ringtail lemur was all that was left. But they were too big to be full fledged lemurs. They looked too big, almost the size of dogs. Only Gizmo and Chelsea looked like an ordinary lemurs. Yellow and brown eyes flashed in the dark, turning night into light again. The lycanthropes took off in the direction of the SOA's territory.

But thankfully, Jax was there to see the whole thing.

"Oh shit" he whispered.

"Jax?" a familiar voice asked, "Is that you?".

Even in the dark, Jax could clearly see Bella and Edward. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's me".

Edward and Bella inched toward him. Jax sighed.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked.

"Simple, we head back and warn the others before they can do anything".

"They didn't attack Eddie" Edward noted.

"What? How do you know?" Jax asked.

"I noticed as they were changing. None of them have Toilet Claws, and their nails are too dull to cause any real damage. Jax, they've been framed. They may be lycanthropes, but they didn't harm anyone. We have to stop them".

"How do you expect to take on a whole troupe of giant primates?!".

"I don't. We warn the others, they'll stand their ground".

"But if they didn't harm Eddie, why should we attack them?" Bella asked.

"We won't. We'll only attack if they attack first" Jax answered, "Alright, we know what we gotta go. We gotta get back before they do".

A/N: Alright, but will they get there in time? Find out in the next chapter of Sons of the Twilight.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I hate these things: I own nothing but ideas and OCs

The Furies were quick on the move, but so were Jax, Edward, and Bella. It wasn't long before The Furies started catching up to them.

"Edward, watch it! The last thing we need are dead lemurs on the road" Jax yelled as Edward swerved around Electra, "Never knew you could ride a bike anyway".

"I can't. Carlisle hasn't taught me yet!".

"But then, how are you doing this?" Bella asked.

"I'm a natural I guess".

Electra raced back up behind Edward and flung herself on to Bella's back. She screamed and tried to bash the lycanthrope's head in, but Jax beat her to it. He had gotten close enough to fling her off of Bella.

"You alright?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. It didn't bite me, so we're good".

The managed to get to the clubhouse, but it was empty. The others must've gone home. Bella sighed with relief. No one could get in or out right now.

"What do we do now?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, we've already arrived" Amazon interrupted.

The three friends looked up on the roof to see the oversized primates staring down at them with large, round, yellow or brown eyes.

"What do you want?" Jax asked.

"You accused us for something we haven't done. How dare you assume before you know?" Amazon replied.

"If you didn't attack Eddie, then who did?".

"Ask Juno, she'll tell ya who" Electra joined in, "And thank you Jaxon Teller. Thanks to you, I have a full set of bodily injuries".

Jax smirked. "Anytime, Electra".

Electra growled and went to attack him, but Snowflake and Flame blocked her way out.

"Who's Juno?" Edward asked.

"You figure it out. We've only been at war with her for forever and a day" Amazon wasn't much of a help.

She turned to her troupe. "We're done here anyway".

"What did you do?" Jax demanded.

"Oh you'll see when you go inside tomorrow. Did as our animal counterparts would do".

With that, the were-ringtails took to the trees and headed back to their territory.

"We gotta get inside" Jax said, 'The windows…we can try getting in through there".

"I don't think we should. What if they planted a bomb or something?" Bella asked.

"Doubt it. They're not that smart".

The three found a window big enough for all of them to fit into. Jax flipped on a light and Bella gasped at what she saw.

"Good god…Clay's gonna be pissed!" Jax exclaimed.

The place was trashed! Everything was ruined. Glass and papers were thrown all over the place. The walls were scratched and carved. Everything was just flat out destroyed.

"We're gonna be in for it tomorrow. You guys go on home. I'll handle this" Jax told them.

Bella nodded as she and Edward went back through the window, Jax followed, not sure what the future would hold now.

A/N: Next chapter: Another investigation begins. Who or what is Juno? And can the club be fixed up? See ya then!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but OCs and ideas…

"What in the hell happened here?" Clay demanded when he and the others came in the next day.

"Were-ringtails happened. They've trashed everything!" Bella exclaimed.

"So the Furies really are Lycanthropes" Chibs nodded while checking out a lot of the damage done.

"Yeah…but why would they do this?" Clay asked.

"We accused them…they didn't attack Eddie" Jax answered.

"Well…I wanna know who the hell did it. This is bad…very bad. How do we know if they won't go off killing people?" Gem asked.

"Lycanthropes aren't usually killers. My friend, Jacob, he's a werewolf. They don't usually attack people. Besides, Amazon said that they only did what their animal counterparts would do…Ringtails invade and stink up rival territories" Bella told them.

"Stink up meaning?" Clay asked.

"Male ringtail lemurs have stink glands in their wrists that rub on their tails. Then, they scent mark using either their tail or wrists. Luckily for you guys…they didn't do that. They just trashed the place".

"But if they didn't attack Eddie, who did?" Opie asked.

"We have a hint…someone named Juno. She knows who did this".

"Damn straight she knows" a new voice, feminine, interrupted.

The group looked to the door way and found that a woman had joined them. Her eyes were deep green, but tinted with brown. Her hair was short and black. Everything about her looked tight and in control, including the scars on her arms and legs. Most of her black clothes were torn, like she had been scratched at.

"You are?" Gem asked.

"My nickname's Liberty, but my real name's Claire. I was here last night during the raid. I've actually been here for about three weeks".

"Three weeks?! You wanna tell me why?" Clay asked.

"Standing on guard of course. Scouting out…making sure Amazon didn't try anything funny. The damage would've been worse if I wasn't here".

"You alone?" Jax asked.

Claire nodded. "Yeah".

"You're not one of them?".

"A Fury? No…far from it. I'm actually a part of their worst enemies…The Graveyard Gang".

"You guys another club?".

"No…Juno doesn't care for things you guys do. If anything she could care less. She's been leader for four years. We travel around, kinda like gypsies almost. We're tightly knit, which makes us almost, if not stronger, than them. We don't fight amongst ourselves except for in certain cases".

"So…did they attack you?" Bella asked.

"Yeah…compliments of Electra. I'm alright though".

"Why would Juno want to attack Eddie?".

Liberty sighed. "It was my fault. I took an interest in you guys…and she got mad at me and wanted to send me a message. I haven't seen my son, Hogarth, or my daughter Lily, since I left to watch over you guys. I've now officially been thrown out of my family. I'm a rogue, which is why I've been hanging around. Flash was here the night that I came. We fought over in the alley, he hit a trash can and ran away when you guys noticed".

"So that's who that was" Chibs looked at her with a hint of disbelief.

"I wanted to join in. Please, I need a clique, a troupe, something. Were-Ringtails don't last long without a group, and I've already lost everything".

Clay looked away for a minute, trying to decide what to do. He owed her for at least trying to salvage some things here, but at the same time she was a lycanthrope and could've been a threat to everyone. Judgment would be a necessity in this…he'd see whose side she was on.

"You take us to Juno, we'll help you get the kids back…and we'll help you find another troupe. I can't have you staying here".

"Alright. I can take you to her. Thank you…for at least giving me the chance…and for hearing me out".

"It won't be an issue hopefully".

"What'll she do to the kids if we don't get them back to you?" Jax asked.

Liberty sighed. "That's what I fear. Juno will either take them for herself…or…" her voice broke, "She'll kill them…and force me to watch. The same thing happened to Electra when she had her son Prince and was exiled".

A/N: Yep, this just keeps getting more and more dramatic. Next chapter: Night time, the Cullens and SAMCRO meet up with the Graveyard Gang and deal with a mild mannered queen. Can Liberty save her kids? And can SAMCRO help her find another Troupe? Keep reading Sons of the Twilight to find out! See ya!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same as always.

It was dark now, which would make this mission all the easier for SAMCRO and for the Cullens. Liberty needed their help to get her kids back. But they would be in for one real challenge. Liberty led them to the graveyard, and stopped, changing back to her full human form. Older and more powerful lycanthropes were able to transform at will.

"This is it, ladies and gents. This is our hangout".

"The Graveyard? Liberty, what are the members of your group really? Necromancers? What?" Clay asked.

"No, just Were-Ringtails looking for a place".

"So…where's Juno?" Alice asked, "I think we all wanna know who attacked Eddie".

Rustling in the trees was heard, and the SOA all pulled out any hidden weapons. Liberty discouraged them.

"Put them away. It's bad enough they know I'm here. If they find you have weapons, if they see any they want, they will be confiscated".

"Of course they will. What do POUS's want with weapons?".

"Many things…trust me, Juno might not care for your bikes, but she believes in using violence of any kind if it means to defend the troupe".

"So…she's kinda the protector?" Emmet asked.

"Not really…That's Marcus's job".

"Marcus?" Jasper asked.

"He's the dominant male, mate to the queen, and leader of the queen's guard. He defends everything you see here along with several other males".

"So…females don't fight?" Jax asked.

"We do, but only in territorial fights. If it's over something minor and stupid, we just send the guys in to take care of it. We can't interfere with mating battles, or dominant male fights. Males have fighting restrictions as well. They can't interfere on a fight between two queens, they can't interfere when dominance is on the line".

"Just like your animal counterparts" Jax assumed.

Liberty smiled. "You catch on quick, Jax".

"Yeah, I kinda have to nowadays".

Liberty changed back to her lemur like form and moved amongst the graves. She was like a shadow, most of her body couldn't be seen. The only thing that the humans could see were her glowing eyes. The vampires could see her perfectly however. They could also see the primate like forms in the trees.

"Disgusting little creatures" Rosalie commented.

Liberty sniffed the air and caught the scent of Marcus's stink glands. Where he was, Juno wasn't too far away. She encouraged the humans on with vocalizations. They willingly followed despite the darkness. They were being followed, they all knew it. So they had to be careful. These things could strike at any time.

Bella stayed close to Jax, as Edward was scouting ahead with Jasper and Emmet. She didn't know what it was about him, but something about Jax Teller made Bella feel safer. He could easily blow the head off of any of these things. The thought of that made her laugh a little. She could see lemur guts flying everywhere.

Meanwhile, Alice kept looking behind her to make sure Chibs was alright. Whenever she did that, he gave her a reassuring nod and she'd smile knowing he was fine. Liberty stopped abruptly when she saw an entire circle of were-ringtails. It was the Graveyard Gang, lycanthropes and gypsies.

Juno was at the very head of the circle, along with her mother, Josephine, and sister, Sophie. In her arms was her own daughter, Jasmine. Liberty stopped right at the center and assumed her human form.

Her hazel eyes met that of the queen, and everything was suddenly quiet. Juno assumed her human form as well in attempts to stare down Liberty. It doesn't work. Liberty knew that she was older, and didn't have to put up with Juno anymore.

"Juno…".

"Liberty…why are you here? We drove you out".

"I'm here for Hogarth and Lily. Where are they?".

"Let's just say…we haven't seen Hogarth for quite a while and Sophie's really enjoying her new daughter".

"YOU…BITCH!".

"It's protocol. It was only natural that my older sister deserved better than what she's been given. She hasn't had a single child since her miscarriage seven years ago. It was only fair Liberty".

"But why?! Why Lily?!".

"You weren't there, and I took advantage of your absence. The boy's vanished, and the girl is now my niece rather than my cousin. Don't worry, we'll take good care of her".

Liberty turned her attention to her sister, Josephine. "How could you let her do this?".

Jax wasn't about ready to stand there and let this all play out. Nothing good would come of this. It wasn't right for one to steal a kid and give it away to make another happy, lycanthrope or not.

"I had no choice, sister".

"You can get her back, but only on one condition".

"What might that be?".

"You…me…fight for my crown, my title as leader".

"I don't want your title, I just want my kids".

"Fine…you beat me, you can take Lily back. If not, Sophie keeps her and your exile is permanent. So…what do you say?".

Liberty looked to the humans and vampires. Clay nodded.

"She's your daughter…fight for her. Hell…take her leadership while you're at it. She deserves it. You know it".

Liberty looked to the others, they were agreeing with him. The vampires were every bit as confident.

"You can beat her, Claire. You got something to fight for…unlike her" Alice said.

She looked back at Juno. "You're so on!".

A/N: Oh boy, next chapter's gonna be an issue. I suck at battle scenes. Will Liberty get Lily back? And where the heck is Hogarth? And is destiny playing another hand for a SAMCRO member? Find out in the next chapter of Sons of the Twilight.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: same as always, I own nothing but OCs and I especially don't own the song Angel of Darkness. That belongs to whoever wrote it. I guess it's some person named Alex C. or something like that. Anyway, I don't own it.

_Angel of Darkness, _

_Angel of Darkness, _

_The world is in your hand, _

_But I will fight until the end. _

They took the forms of their animal counterparts (but as said they were much bigger than regular ringtails) and it started out with a simple stare down. Neither of them were backing down from this. Liberty's daughter was on the line, and Juno's crown was on the very same line.

Juno snarled and the two oversized lemurs charged at one another, colliding with full force. Liberty pushed Juno off of her with one paw and swiped Juno in the face with the other. Jax looked away for a second, while the others watched intently. The two went around in a circle again, trying to predict each other's next movement.

_Angel of Darkness, _

_Angel of Darkness,_

_They'll follow your command. _

_But I will fight and I will stand. _

They leaped at each other, but fell away before any serious damage was done. The goal here wasn't to kill, but to control. That's they were both hell bent on doing. Liberty attacked Juno again, swiping her in the face again with her sharp nails. Juno tried to swipe at Liberty, but she moved out of the way before anything could happen.

With her missed move, Liberty took a chance and knocked Juno over on her side. But the queen wouldn't go down without a fight. Juno pushed up underneath Liberty with her head and starting pushing her away, trying to knock her over. But Liberty held fast for about five minutes until Juno was actually able to lift her up and literally throw her to the ground on her back.

_When Darkness falls, _

_Pain is all, _

_The Angel of Darkness, _

_Will leave behind. _

_I will…_

_Fight! _

Juno stood again and hissed a warning at her aunt. Liberty was desperate to get up again, and luckily she managed to get back on her feet and charge at Juno again. There was no way she was losing to her arrogant niece. But her determination wasn't exactly enough.

Juno took advantage of their position and took Liberty down again on her back. The other ringtails were urging her on, so the queen had the upper hand in this for a moment. Juno tried to go for Liberty's throat, but she kept clawing at Juno and preventing her from getting anywhere near it. The queen's jaws were the most painful to be bitten by, and Liberty wasn't about to fall victim.

_The love is lost, _

_Beauty and light, _

_Have vanished from Garden of Delight. _

_The dreams are gone, _

_Midnight has come. _

_The darkness is our new kingdom. _

Liberty scratched at Juno's side, which distracted her long enough to let Liberty kick the queen off of her. Juno landed on all fours and turned to face her again. For a moment she examined the wound in her side. It wasn't anything major, but it was still bleeding profusely. Jasper could barely hold himself.

Alice grabbed him. "No! Don't you dare drink that blood. You drink that thing's blood, you become a were-ringtail. It's bad enough you can't control yourself as a vampire. I can't even imagine you as a lycanthrope".

_Angel of Darkness, _

_Angel of Darkness, _

_The world is in your hand, _

_But I will fight until the end. _

Juno and Liberty once again faced each other, moving in a circle again. Liberty looked to the ground for a minute, and then faced Juno only to find her staring into the eyes of an angry queen. Juno let out a harsh sounding screech that no one had ever heard before. Liberty let out a simple growl and charged again at Juno. That only resulted with Liberty on her side when Juno whipped her off.

Liberty got up swiftly again and leaped to get at Juno's throat. That didn't work out too well, Juno kept moving her head trying to do the same to Liberty. Liberty slashed Juno in the face, but that only got her wounded when Juno dug her sharp teeth into her hand, almost crushing it. With Liberty's hand still in her mouth, Juno flung her away.

_Angel of Darkness, _

_Angel of Darkness, _

_They'll follow your command, _

_But I will fight and I will stand. _

Liberty slid on the grass, but caught herself before she could fall. She tried to charge again, but her wounded hand wouldn't allow it. She gazed down at it and realized she was at a terrible disadvantage. She looked up and Jax continued to watch the two lycanthropes. This was gruesome, even for animals.

Liberty stumbled a step toward Juno. And she kept trying, but it wasn't easy just having three legs to work with.

"My dear Aunt Liberty, is that all you have for me? Hm? Is that all for me? Now you wonder why my side of the family has ruled this troupe for four generations!" Juno swiped Liberty's face with her nails, causing Liberty to rear over, "C'mon, is that all?!".

_Hunt goes on, _

_Deep in the night. _

_Time to pray, _

_Down on your knees. _

_You can't hide,_

_From the, _

_Eternal light. _

_Until, _

_My last, _

_Breath I will fight. _

Juno hit her again and received another bit of loud encouragement from the gang. She kept hitting Liberty again, and again, until Liberty's gaze met that of her new friends. Jax was looking awfully hopeful, as was Chibs. Clay showed signs of concern and her ears picked up what he was telling her.

"C'mon, Claire. Don't let her beat you like this. She's slapping you around, you give that little bitch a beat down she'll never forget!".

The Cullens were looking on in anticipation. Jasper, no surprise, was drooling, wanting to taste Juno's blood. Bella was looking on with worry for Liberty. She knew she had to keep trying, but god…Liberty had underestimated her niece's power.

_I realize, _

_The stars they die. _

_Darkness has fallen in paradise. _

_But we'll be strong, _

_And we will fight, _

_Against the creatures of the night. _

Liberty let out a low sounding growl as she turned to face Juno again. The queen was towering over her, thinking she was the dominant one. Liberty then looked to her little Lily, stuck in the embrace of Sophie. This wasn't going to be this way for long. She didn't need to feed anymore, but Liberty did feel a need to kill all of a sudden.

"Is that all, Liberty?!".

The lesser ranked female gazed at her wounded hand and twisted it back in place. That was something that no one was expecting. Especially Juno. With the need to kill flowing through her, Liberty suddenly lashed up and then did the unthinkable…

_Angel of Darkness, _

_Angel of Darkness, _

_The world is in your hand. _

_But I will fight until the end. _

Jax gasped, as did Bella. Jasper stopped drooling for a moment. Chibs flinched a little at the sight of it. Clay raised an eyebrow. Things just now got interesting. Rosalie grabbed her neck in disgust.

"Such violence!" she said.

Emmet couldn't stop staring and Esme looked away. Alice walked over to Chibs with a shocked look on her face.

"Did she just-".

"Yeah" Carlisle answered, "She's killed Juno".

Edward held his breath as Liberty leaped into the air again and used her sharpened back foot toilet claw to slit Juno's throat open…wide open. With that aside, Liberty threw Juno's body toward the Cullens and SAMCRO.

_Angel of Darkness, _

_Angel of Darkness, _

_They'll follow your command. _

_But I will fight and I will stand. _

She assumed her human form again and wiped the blood off her thumb nail. Liberty was breathing hard now with exhaustion and a huge adrenaline rush.

"Yeah…as a matter of fact. That's all I got for ya. Let's see ya mess with my kids again".

Clay let out a deep sigh of relief. She did it. He had doubted her, but now…now everything was fine. But at the corner of his eye, another were-ringtail, Marcus, came up to Chibs.

"Chibs, look out!".

But it was too late. Marcus leaped from the tree and bit Chibs on the shoulder. Alice was forced to watch as this animal attacked the one she loved. Liberty rushed over and attacked Marcus, who scampered away.

"Holy shit! This hurts like hell!" Chibs yelled.

"Is there anyway to get rid of it?" Clay asked her.

"Hogarth…if he were here, he'd be able to suck the venom out, but he's nowhere to be seen. There's nothing I can do. I got my fangs removed when I was set in exile".

"Somebody help him!" Alice screamed, "He's changing!".

"Wait…I can't do anything, but you, my dear, can. If you bite him, it'll cancel out the lycanthrope venom which is what causes the human to change. Or you can get the venom out of him. Your choice".

Alice turned to Clay. "I might not be able to stop. I have to turn him in order to save his life. I'm not doing it unless you say I can".

"It's him changing, not me. Do what you have to do".

"Carlisle?".

Carlisle nodded. "I'll pull you off when I know it's done".

Alice let her fangs grow out and dug them into Chibs's shoulder. She only hoped that this would help.

A/N: You gotta admit, that was awesome! That was probably the best fight scene I've ever typed. Thanks for reading, now leave a review. And bow down to my awesomeness!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Same as always.

"Alice…Alice…That's enough!" Carlisle pulled her off.

Alice took gasping breaths and let Chibs's blood wash off her face. Her brown eyes met the dark eyes of the one she loved. No pupils…something was wrong.

"What's happening?" Alice asked.

"Oh god…Alice…you've made Chibs a…a…" Liberty struggled to let it out.

"A what?" Jax asked.

"A hybrid".

"A car?".

"No, you nimrod! Notice, his eyes are going completely black. It's symbolic. He's turning into a hybrid. A lycanthrope vampire mix breed".

"Cool, talk about Underworld" Clay added his two sense.

"Exactly" Liberty nodded, "Perfect example".

The new Queen of the Graveyard turned to Sophie. "My daughter, please".

The girl willingly handed Lily back over to her mother. Liberty looked down at Juno's corpse and knew she had done something terribly wrong. Juno had been a mother as well to a little girl named Jasmine. She looked over at Juno and then at Sophie. The poor girl had never had the experience of being a mother. Perhaps…

"Sophie, my dear niece. I want you to have the same experience that I have. Jasmine needs a mother. Will you care for her?".

"Yes…I will be honored to do so, my queen".

"Josephine…you allowed your daughter to take so much from me. But you are my sister. I won't allow you to suffer because of Juno's mistake. Everyone is equal in my eyes, family or not".

Chibs was still changing. His skin had turned a really dark shade of gray now and sharp lemur fangs grew in his mouth.

"He won't hurt anyone right?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen an actual hybrid before. It seems like he's knocked out though, so he probably won't do anything".

"What about the sun? Will he be able to survive in it?" Alice asked.

"Yes…the lycanthrope venom allows him to do that. Vampire venom does the exact opposite".

"Okay…so…what do we do now?" Jax asked.

"Let's get Chibs back, and then we'll discuss it. What about you?" Clay asked Liberty, "Now that you're queen…what are you gonna do?".

"We'll stay here. Without us…the graveyard here would look trashy. That and someone needs to give the Furies a run for their money".

"Alright. We're out. Hope you find your son".

"If I know Hogarth at all, he'll be somewhere close".

A/N: So now what's gonna happen? Chibs is a hybrid (Not a car!) so Alice might just get her wish of being with him. But what will he choose? Keep reading to find out!


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Same as usual.

Chibs woke up the next day in the hospital to see Bella, Jax, Clay, and Gem waiting on him.

"He lives!" Jax exclaimed.

"Hey, it's about time, how do you feel?" Bella asked.

"Like hammered crap" Chibs answered.

"Yep, he's alright" Clay noted and looked away for a sec.

"What happened?".

"Well…it's kinda hard to explain" Jax scratched his head.

"Chibs, we hate to say it, but you're not exactly human anymore" Gem told him.

"Why? What's wrong? What happened?".

"Marcus…the Graveyard dominant male, he bit you, you started to change to a were-ringtail. Then Alice kinda stepped and bit you to add up to it all" Clay explained.

"Explains why the hell my shoulder hurts. Is Alice alright?".

Bella nodded. "She's fine, just worried about you".

"Bell…could you kinda go back and tell her I'm alright. I don't want my best bud to be worried about me".

Bella turned to Jax. "Will you guys be alright without me?".

"Yeah, we'll be okay".

"I'll be back" Bella walked out.

"What's gonna happen to me?" Chibs asked, "Am I a vampire now?".

"Nope. You're a hybrid. You can go out in the sun without everyone going "Ooo, shiny object". But every full moon, you're gonna change until you get more experienced with this" Clay answered.

"What then?".

'Then you'll be able to change at will. Until then…what you do is entirely up to you".

"What do you mean?".

"The Cullens think they know someone who can help you. Plus…man, I don't know if I should be the one telling you this, but Alice really wants you to come back with her. She digs you…a lot".

"I thought she was with Jasper" Chibs struggled to get up.

"Well…she was, but she really missed you, man. She didn't wanna leave Charming because she wanted to stay with you".

"Hm…I don't know what to say".

"We all know you like her, you're just too afraid to admit it yourself" Gem spoke her mind about the matter.

"Look, I gotta talk to her about this. I'll think about it".

A/N: Next chapter: Chibs and Alice have a heart to heart talk. Will he go with the Cullens or stay with the club in Charming? Keep reading to find out.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Alice had originally wanted to go alone, but the other Cullens insisted that they come with her. She agreed, but on one condition: She had to be left alone with Chibs for a little while. Everyone knew that for the longest time, Alice and Chibs seemed to have something going on. Carlisle and Esme knew it was time for her, them, to give it a chance.

He could see in the dark now, so he could see Alice perfectly. Chibs managed to sit up, but he had to be careful because of his shoulder.

"Alice?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here".

"Thanks".

"For what?".

"Saving my ass".

"I did what I had to do".

"Not what the guys were telling me. Is Eddie alright?".

"Yeah, he's fine, everyone's okay now, strangely enough".

"If things weren't strange enough as it is".

Alice chuckled. "Yeah. So now that you're not exactly human, what'll you do now?".

"I've got a choice to make. Either go with you guys to Forks until I can control this animal I turn to. Or stay here in Charming and risk everything".

"You don't have to go with us".

"Given my circumstances Alice, what choice do I have?".

"Clay needs you".

"Not as much as you do, apparently".

"You're good…what a charmer".

"You know you like it. Plus…I've been told recently that you've always had a thing for me. I wanna know if it's true".

Alice nodded. "It is. I'm sorry…I know you're not interested in a vampire like me".

"What does your being a vampire have to do with anything? Alice, when we talk like this, I forget entirely what you are for who you are. You think I'm worried about you being a vampire? What kind of man do you think I am?".

"I didn't mean to think of you as being so shallow, Chibs. It's just that, most humans are afraid of us when they find out what we are".

"But I'm not human, am I? If anyone should be afraid here, it's you. A lycanthrope, vampire hybrid…it's stronger than both".

"I know, but I could never be afraid of you. I know you'd never hurt me. I love you, Chibs".

"How long has that been going on?".

"Since I moved to Forks after we were forced out of Charming".

"Well, Alice…Truth be told, I know you're gonna find this to be a total shocker, but I love you too. I always have, but I couldn't say anything because of your family and the others. The last thing I need is a vampire as my enemy".

"We could never hate you, you or the others. Personally, I think Clay and Carlisle already knew how we felt about each other".

Chibs laughed. "You think?".

Alice smiled. "I know. So…what'll you do now?".

"Go to Forks. You need me…and I need you".

She almost cried. That was all she ever wanted to hear from Chibs. He needed her…it was all she ever wanted to hear.

"As soon as I'm done here, I'll join you and the other Cullens to go up in Forks".

Alice nodded.

"Are you alone?".

"No…the others came with me".

"I think it's time to let them in and let them know my decision".

They smiled at each other as Alice opened the door and let Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and Bella in.

"You okay?" Carlisle asked, "You almost died, I hope you know".

"Yeah…no one's ever survived a bite from both species".

Esme smiled and put her hand on Chibs's. "They can't say that now".

"You can say that again. Man, you are strong" Emmet complimented.

"All part of being a part of SAMCRO".

"So…what'll you do now?" Rosalie asked, actually sounding concerned now.

"Alice…she kinda helped me decide what I wanna do. I wanna go up to Forks with you guys. Carlisle" Chibs looked back at the vampire patriarch, "I'd like permission to date Alice. I've loved her for years, and I really wanna try with her now…before I lose her or she loses me".

"Well…" Carlisle paused, "It's about time you asked".

"Is that a yes?" Alice asked, grinning.

Carlisle nodded and Alice squealed. Her life in Forks was about to get even sweeter.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had to take care of two other fics. Well, next chapter's the last, so…hope you liked this. See ya next chapter!


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing but ideas and OCs.

"So…you're going up to Forks, huh?" Clay asked the day before Chibs planned to leave with the Cullens.

"Yeah, Alice and I are officially dating and we all know that long distance relationships don't work".

"We'll hold a spot for ya here. You and Alice are gonna be really happy, I can promise you that".

"Have you ever been to Forks?".

"Not really, I've wanted to go for a few years, but I just don't have the time for it".

"Are you sure you don't need me here?".

Clay looked over at Jax and Bella, who were talking after a long afternoon of work.

"When Carlisle told me about Edward and Bell…I didn't expect it to last as long as it did. They might have to move over here soon".

Chibs puzzled for a minute. What in the world did that have to do with anything?

"There's a new couple out there. Alice needs you a hell of a whole lot more than we do. By the looks of things, you need her too. Who am I to determine whether you should stay or go?".

"Thanks for understanding at least".

"We've been friends for years, man. Don't think, not for one minute, that I'd deprive you of something you want".

"I guess I kinda owe the crazy lemurs, huh?".

Clay shrugged. "Guess you do".

"I think I'm gonna miss this place".

"You think or you don't know?".

Chibs sighed. "I'm not sure about that part".

"So…when you get to Forks, be sure to give us a call. I'd like to know what's goin' on over there".

"Will do".

"If they try to get you to drink blood-".

"I don't need to. Lycanthropes don't, so I don't".

"Oh…that's news to me".

"Chibs!" Alice yelled for him, "We're about to take off, you comin'?".

"Yeah" Chibs turned back to Clay, "Tell the guys I'll be back sometime, hopefully soon. You take care of yourself".

"Will do" Clay and Chibs shook hands and Chibs took off to meet his girlfriend and her family.

Hopefully this wouldn't be the last he'd see of Charming, California…

A/N: IT IS DONE! Yep, I have finally completed it! WOOT! Alright, hoped you liked this. I do plan to make another one when the next season of Sons of Anarchy comes around. If you want an exclusive look at the sequel/prequel to this fic, keep checking on this. I'll be posting a fic trailer for it and posting it after this. I don't know when I'll get it done, so patience is highly recommended. See ya!


	20. Sons of the Twilight 2 trailer

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs in this and the idea. Hope you like this!

Chibs: _(To Alice) _This is Forks? I left Charming California for this?

Alice: _(To Chibs)_ Be patient, Chibs. It'll get a ton more interesting…

**He left to start a new life…**

Carlisle: _(To Chibs)_ Welcome to the Cullen household. There won't be any gun dealing here under my watch.

Chibs: _(To Carlisle)_ Don't plan on that. I just came here to better understand this…thing… I become.

Bella: _(To Chibs)_ Jacob's a lycanthrope…werewolf, he can help you.

Chibs: _(To Bella)_ I think you put way too much faith in that kid, Bell.

Bella: Trust me, he's a good guy. You'll like him.

**What he got…**

_(Shows image of Chibs waking from a dream about three Were-Ringtails)_

Chibs: _(To Alice, about his dream)_ I get the feeling that something bad's about to hit our way. You know that feeling you get when you know you're being watched? That's kinda how I feel right now.

Alice: _(To Chibs)_ Are you afraid of it?

Chibs: I'm only afraid of losing you…and those dang were-ringtails.

Alice: But you're partially one of them.

Chibs: Not entirely though. What if they go after you?

Alice: I'll be fine. I'm a big, tough vampire. I can hunt my own prey and everything.

**Was Trouble! **

Titus: _(To Chibs)_ The name's Titus. Leader of the Rovers. There's only three of us. We could use another guy.

Chibs: _(To Titus)_ Not interested.

_(Chibs starts to walk away)_

Titus: I know who you are…what you are…what you've been through. A werewolf isn't going to do the trick for you. Half lycanthropes are impulsive hunters. They act entirely on instinct. A full lycanthrope, much less a werewolf, can't help you.

Chibs: You a half-breed?

Titus: Not exactly.

Chibs: Then leave me alone.

**And down in Charming…**

Clay: _(To Flame)_ What can you tell us about this Titus character?

Flame: _(To Clay)_ He could be after Chibs' powers. But we have our own problem.

Clay: What?

Flame: A new lycanthrope has made its presence known here in Charming. Unless one of your guys marked again, I'd suggest you keep them close.

**Things will never be the same! **

Mozart: _(To Jax)_ I'm Mozart.

Jax: _(To Mozart, shaking her hand)_ Nice to meet you. Ya new?

Mozart: Kinda. Could you…maybe…show me around?

Jax: Sure.

Clay: (To Jax) Flame says there's another lycanthrope around here. I think your new girl just might be one of them.

Jax: (To Clay) You're nuts! No way Mozart could be one of them, and she's not my girlfriend!

**Featuring the talents of: **

_Alice Cullen…_

_Chibs…_

_Jax Teller..._

_Clay Morrow…_

_Carlisle Cullen…_

_Edward Cullen… _

_And Bella Swan…_

**And Introducing: **

_Titus…_

_Murphy…_

_Blick…_

_Hannibal…_

_Nikita…_

_And Mozart…_

_**Sons of the Twilight: A New Beginning**_

_Coming September 8__th__ to . _

A/N: Well, like said, hope you liked this. It's got so much going on and it's supposed to be tied with the second season of Sons of Anarchy, which is also coming in September 8th. Can't wait to type and post it. Can't wait for you to read it. See ya!


End file.
